Monopoly
by LennyAngel
Summary: Ryou and Bakura play a friendly board game. But can an ex-thief king really play fair? Could be considered shounen ai fluff or not. EDIT: other stories as well, all sorts.
1. Monopoly RxB

Just something that popped into my head while watching an amv. Bakura has his own body (obviously, otherwise it would be a very tiring game). It's kinda fluffy but could be considered platonic. Enjoy!

"One, two, three." An effeminate white haired boy moved a miniature, silver iron onto a square called "Princes Street". "Okay, Bakura, you own that so…HEY!" Ryou pointed at something on the square. "What is that?" he glared at the other player. Said other player merely raised an eyebrow.

"We've been playing for half an hour now and you still can't recognise your own piece? For shame yadonushi." He replied, a smirk playing on his features that were nearly identical to the frowning player opposite him.

"Don't get smart with me young man." Ryou snapped back, sounding remarkably like a mother addressing her wayward son. "I am talking about the house there. There wasn't a house before. Tell me, where did it come from?" he fixed Bakura with very firm stare that always got him to tell the truth. So how did the ex-thief king avoid it? He looked away. Very brave.

"Princes Street is experiencing a population boom." Was his simple answer. "You have to move with the times." The last part he was able to turn back to his light half because, technically, he had already answered. Ryou shook slightly but kept his voice level.

"And these "times" you speak of, they so happen to be free?" He continued to stare at his opposite whom, he saw with satisfaction, shifted a little.

"Well, not free, just sort of, um, what's that thing shops do? Where you can pay later or in little bits er, delayed payment?" He looked at his other for help but only was met with that fierce stare. How could someone so shy and sweet have such an intimidating stare? He shifted a bit in silence until he could take no more.

"Fine, they stole it okay?" he still wasn't able to admit complete guilt, but it was a start. The softer featured boy smiled with a nod.

"Well, I hope they realise that I will never play Monopoly with them ever again." His tone was bright but had an edge to it. Bakura was relieved he wasn't in _too _much trouble but didn't quite like his punishment. He tried a pout and lent over to the other player.

"But what if they _like_ playing with you?" His hand came up to play with some of Ryou's hair. But Ryou merely laughed. Bakura leaned back, disgusted that his yadonushi could be so mirthful after Bakura just attempted to be cute. Ryou gasped a bit then managed an explanation.

"Bakura, when you pout, it looks like you're going to be sick." Another little giggle escaped him. Bakura scowled.

'But pouts always work.' He thought, a little puzzled.

'On you.' Came the reply over the mind link. The spikier haired one jumped a bit at its use; they could speak openly now so it wasn't really needed. But then fingers were in his hair and the cutest sight ever met his gaze and all over thoughts were pushed aside. Ryou was doing the exact same attack on him, except he could actually pout. He looked at Bakura with those big, brown, innocent eyes.

"If Princes Street residents like playing with me so much, could you ask them to pretty please not steal stuff next time?" most people would have put on a childish tone but years of trying to get Bakura to do things had taught Ryou not to. The eyes and pout were enough; a childish voice would have just annoyed him. Also, despite how he acted, Bakura liked people to be themselves, so if Ryou put on a voice, it would have angered and (just slightly) upset him. As it were, Ryou's perfected attack worked and Bakura gave in.

"Alright, I promise, I mean, _they_ promise." Ryou chuckled and leaned back.

"It's your go." He said softly. The just manipulated player picked up the dice grumpily. He shook them a bit then lazily let them fall.

"_Bakuraaaa_" came a warning tone fro opposite him.

"What?" he asked innocently, raising his hands up. But the other white haired boy glared at him, not buying the innocent act.

"That is the third time you have gotten double sixes. Then you get them again and just before you have to go to jail, you conveniently get odds, which help you land on something you want. What did you do to the dice?" The accused dice tamperer looked away as he was fixed with another pointed stare.

"It's not my fault the dice like me." He said in defiance.

It was going to be a long game.

Ta-dah! What did you think? Tell me honestly, i'm tough lol. I may do others for Atem and Yugi, Jou and Kaiba, Bakura and Atem (of course) maybe Shizuka and Honda? Any others you might want, feel free to tell me.


	2. Snakes and Ladders KxJ

this was a request from SkaleFlapper15 but i'm not sure if they wanted a romantic one. Well, it isn't technically romantic but it is KaibaXJounouchi. Hope you like it

**Snakes and Ladders**

"YATTA! Another ladder!" a dirty blond moved a red counter up a 2D ladder. He hummed brightly to himself. "Your turn, Kaiba!" he chirped. He smiled brightly at the teen opposite him but the smile quickly blinked out. "K..Kaiba?"

There was an aura of darkness emanating from the brunette across the board. For a moment Jounouchi thought that the young CEO had learnt how to put a shadow game in place. The usually blue eyed (right now they seemed black like the pits of hell) teen leaned forward and rolled the dice. He counted the spaces in his head then slammed a blue counter on the designated square. On the head of a cartoon snake. His eye twitched dangerously and he increased pressure on the small counter.

"Um, Kaiba." Twitch. "You need to move your counter down the snake." There was an ominous crack.

It had started ordinarily enough. Jounouchi had complained he was bored and that Kaiba never spent time with him. They were a couple, right? So why didn't they ever do couple stuff?

"What sort of couple stuff?" the CEO had said, looking up from his files. Jounouchi had sat up expectantly on the bed; Kaiba showing interest in his boredom was rare.

"You know, watch movies, go on picnics, go to amusement parks, couple stuff." Kaiba turned back to his files.

"There are no movies I wish to watch at the moment, I dislike going on picnics because it is unclean and I detest the crowds at amusement parks." It was a statement. A very unhelpful statement.

"Gaaaarrraaahhh, I hate you!" a pillow hit the back of the CEO's head half-heartedly. Kaiba turned his chair around. Jounouchi hid behind another pillow. But before punishment could be dealt Mokuba stuck his head round the door.  
"Here." He said cryptically and threw a cardboard box into the room. Both older boys blinked for a moment then peered at the box. Two garish cartoon children smiled up at them.

Kaiba went and then Jounouchi went. Whenever Jounouchi got a ladder he would gloat, whenever he got a snake Kaiba would call him "bonkotsu". It was a pretty even game. But then the goddess of luck blessed her most faithful devotee. Which led to the current situation.

"Kaiba?" The brunette's arm was shaking. "Are you ok?" The board was starting to creak. It was going to go the same way as the counter. Jounouchi decided it was time for evasive action. "Seto?" he asked tentatively; he only ever used his boyfriend's first name at "intimate" moments. The blue eyed teen raised his head slowly. Jounouchi twitched backwards. The evilest smile was smeared across his boyfriend's face. "K..Kaiba?" the mouth twitched.

"What happened to calling me Seto, _puppy_?" The emphasis on his pet name made Jounouchi shiver. He was starting to worry if the board game had finally broken Kaiba's already tentative sanity. "I know a game that is much more fun." Jounouchi mentally double took; there was no way Kaiba was….he couldn't mean…he couldn't want to..not _now_?

"What do you mean, Seto?" Seto smiled with glee.

"We burn the game!"

I just made Seto Kaiba lose his mind.....Yay! I'll take requests anytime, I find them quite fun ^.^ and i'll do any pairing for fun, whether it's just a friendly game of Cluedo or a more intimate version of Scrabble


End file.
